Blood and Bones
by Veneziano58
Summary: Des femmes mortes, sauvagement et cruellement assassinées. Deux inspecteurs sur l'affaire pour trouver les coupables de telles horreurs. Kirkland et Bonnefoy vont devoir faire de leur mieux pour résoudre l'affaire qui terrifie la ville. (présence de 2P et Nyotalia)
1. Chapter 1

Le policier, c'est pas mon rayon du tout. Mais je voulais essayer.

Je ne promets pas non plus de publications régulières mais je ferais de mon mieux dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy était un OPJ depuis quelques années, un officier de police judiciaire. Anciennement, un inspecteur de police. Son job était de coordonner les opérations, diriger et enquêter bien évidemment. Entre autres choses. Bien sûr l'appellation OPJ couvrait un très large panel de choses mais concernant Francis, il était dans le corps de la gendarmerie. Depuis deux ans, il avait pour partenaire un ex inspecteur de Scotland Yard, Arthur Kirkland. L'anglais était revêche, franchement pénible mais pourtant, bizarrement attachant. Leur collaboration avait eut des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien. En fait, leur sujet de discorde récurent étaient leurs petits amis respectifs, Francis étant ouvertement bisexuel et Arthur gay mais là n'était pas le souci. Non, vraiment. Le problème étant que Francis couchait avec Allistor, l'aîné d'Arthur et Arthur couchait avec Gilbert Beilschmidt, le meilleur ami de Francis depuis des années. Voilà le nœud du problème. Oh ce n'était que de petites querelles et ça n'empiétait pas sur le terrain professionnel. Tout de même. De toute façon, le moment ne se prêtait pas à leurs facéties, une lourde enquête leur était tombée dessus. Une série de meurtres qui faisait grand bruit et ils avaient tout intérêt à la résoudre fissa hors le, ou les, tueur(s) savaient parfaitement bien se couvrir, au plus grand malheur de la police.

\- On a un nouveau cadavre.

\- Une femme, je suppose.

\- Tout juste Auguste!

Arthur roula des yeux à cette dernière réflexion. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une femme brune et elle avait fini comme les autres, empoisonnée puis savamment découpée, hormis sa tête qui était intacte. Le mode opératoire était exactement le même que les quatre premières fois. Quatre femmes n'ayant apparemment aucuns liens entre elles, hormis qu'elles soient jeunes et jolies.

\- C'est un tel gâchis, elles devaient être resplendissantes encore en vie...

\- Ton appréciation est très déplacée. Allons voir le médecin légiste.

Francis hocha la tête et attrapa le dossier à la volée, descendant avec lui jusqu'à la morgue. L'ambiance de cet endroit laissait toujours franchement à désirer mais bon. Il était peu probable qu'une morgue soit agréable à visiter. Le médecin légiste lui-même faisait assez froid dans le dos pour ceux ne le connaissant pas.

\- Salut Ivan! Alors, notre patiente du jour?

La joie de Francis était fausse, non pas de voir leur collaborateur mais de voir cette pauvre fille.

\- Que peux-tu nous dire de la victime?

Arthur était plus professionnel, ou plus coincé, dépendait de comment on voyait les choses. Ivan Braginski ouvrit le tiroir et la sortit, lisant ses notes.

\- Tara Versacci, vingt-quatre ans, italienne en vacances. Comme les autres elle a été empoisonnée, un anesthésiant savamment dosé pour qu'elle soit paralysée mais consciente. Ensuite on s'est amusé à l'entailler avant de finalement la découper pour de bon.

\- Elle est restée vivante longtemps?

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps pour son bien d'après les plaies. Tout est détaillé dans mon rapport, bonne lecture, inspecteurs.

Arthur se saisit du dossier et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le doc, il parti avec Francis en direction de leurs bureaux. Ce dossier ne sera pas une agréable lecture à faire, bien que ça soit nécessaire. Une fois revenus à leurs quartiers, Francis rajouta la photo de Tara à celles des autres filles. Toutes belles et toutes sauvagement tuées.

Arthur étant anglophone au naturel, il se chargea de l'appel à l'étranger. Il fallait bien prévenir la famille de l'italienne et sa parente la plus proche, et dernière encore en vie, était en fait sa sœur. Donna Versacci, vingt et un ans ne fut guère émue de la mort de sa sœur aînée, apparemment elles étaient en froid à cause d'une histoire de petits amis. Arthur demanda pourtant à ce qu'elle vienne pour identifier formellement le corps, la demoiselle se plaignit et ronchonna un long moment mais après que l'ex-agent de Scotland Yard la menace d'obstruction à l'enquête, elle consentit à venir le plus vite possible. Ce pénible appel terminé, il en donna la substance à son collègue.

\- C'est triste d'avoir une relation aussi terrible. Au moins tu n'en es pas arrivé là avec tes frères et sœur.

\- Mes relations familiales ne te regardent pas.

\- Un peu si. Surtout si j'épouse ton frère.

\- Que Dieu nous en préserve. Bref, la famille va venir et demain on ira sur la scène de crime dès la première heure.

\- J'en conviens cher collègue. On a intérêt à se prendre un fort café, un très fort café.

Arthur n'ajouta rien, lui non plus ne pourrait pas se passer de son café extra noir pour supporter l'ambiance macabre d'une énième scène de crime. Il soupira de lassitude avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir des bureaux, il était déjà tard. Il sauta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à son appartement. Probablement que Gilbert ne serait pas là, c'était un jour de semaine après tout et son directeur de garderie avait de longues journées lui aussi.

Gilbert l'accueillit pourtant avec un splendide sourire, un tablier rose et en dentelles bien en place sur lui alors qu'il mettait la table. Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, son compagnon portait en fait son propre tablier. Quand Francis avait découvert son ustensile de cuisine, il l'avait taquiné pendant un mois entier.

\- J'ai fait du poisson blanc en sauce et une fricassée de légumes. J'ai pas de dessert mais on trouvera bien quelque chose.

\- Merci mais je peux me faire à manger.

\- Sans rire. Entre Roderich qui fait exploser son four et toi qui crame ta cuisine, je préfère gérer les fourneaux.

\- Ne me compare pas à ton cousin.

\- Assis toi ronchon.

Arthur lui tapa les fesses quand il passa devant lui pour se saisir de la poêle contenant le poisson et celle contenant les légumes. Il les servit puis s'assit en face de l'autre. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent de bon appétit et la discussion fut légère, tournant principalement autour des facéties de gamins que gardait Gilbert. Ce qui était au final, mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa journée.

Francis s'éveilla au son de la voix de Claudio Capeo, la sonnerie de son réveil, il s'étira, bailla puis tendit la main pour éteindre la chanson. Il s'assit, prêt à se lever mais une main se saisit de son poignet. Le blond se retourna et il vit sans surprise que son britannique favori le regardait lui aussi, à moitié endormit.

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hey... Tu pars déjà?

\- Oui et si tu me mets en retard ton petit frère va me trucider.

\- Asshole...

\- Chut. Rendors toi.

\- Kiss me and I let ya go.

Francis roula des yeux mais sourit, clairement amusé et touché. Il se pencha donc pour donner un baiser à son chéri puis quitta enfin le lit.

\- Bonne fin de nuit Alli!

Un marmonnement indescriptible lui répondit pendant qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Contrairement à Tutur et Gil qui squattaient l'un chez l'autre à l'envie, lui et Alli vivaient officiellement ensembles et c'était le bonheur.

Francis arriva sur la scène de crime avec Arthur dès potron-minet. Ils étaient armés de leur gobelet de café noir, de leurs gants en latex et de leur courage. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer? Ils passèrent sous les scellés et entrèrent dans la pièce, une chambre d'hôtel à bas prix. Le lit était maculé de sang, la moquette aussi mais la criminelle n'avait pas trouvé d'empreinte de chaussures ni d'empreintes tout court.

\- Des pros tu penses?

\- Hm... Tu penses qu'ils sont plusieurs?

\- Réfléchis Kirkland, la réceptionniste a dit qu'elle était entrée avec un homme aux cheveux châtains mais qu'un autre avec un bonnet les avait suivit peu après.

\- Prends pas tes grands airs. Deux salopards donc mais la description n'est pas très utile, d'après elle, le châtain portait des lunettes de soleil et l'autre au bonnet, elle ne l'a pas vu de face.

\- Tara les a vu, elle. Elle avait une carte d'un bar dans son sac, faudra y faire un tour mais d'abord, il faut fouiller ici. J'ai confiance en nos collègues de la crim' mais ça coûte rien.

Ils terminèrent de boire leur café puis arpentèrent en long en large et en travers la petite chambre. Les draps avaient été emmenés par la crim' mais le matelas était fichu. La moquette craquait lorsqu'on marchait sur le sang séché. Elle avait tellement saigné... Les autres filles avaient été trouvés dans des conditions similaires et tuées de la même façon. Ces types étaient des barjos. La question étant, ciblaient-ils uniquement les jolies jeunes femmes ou y avait-il un autre lien? Arthur soupira et retira ses gants en les faisant claquer.

\- La crim' a bien fait son job. Et il n'y a pas de traces de lutte, le légiste avait raison. Cette pauvre fille a vécu l'horreur dans l'impuissance la plus totale.

\- Ouais... Quand arrivera sa sœur?

\- Nous sommes mercredi donc je dirais vendredi au plus tard. Je lui ai dit de se magner.

\- J'imagine. J'ai dit à mes cousines et à ma sœur d'être prudentes. Elles sont si jolies...

L'anglais leva les yeux ciel à ce dernier commentaire. Certes, Caterina et Felicia Vargas étaient très belles mais elles étaient casées, leurs compagnons respectifs feraient attention à elles. Concernant la demi-sœur de Francis, eh bien, Lucile était très jolie aussi mais pas du genre à se laisser entraîner dans un hôtel miteux. Un quatre étoiles par contre... A croire que dans le sang monégasque coulait les goûts de luxe!

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent au bar pour enquêter, montrant leur insigne comme de coutume au barman. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être un type tout à fait ordinaire, le bar était plutôt sympa dans son ambiance et sa déco. Francis sorti la photo de la victime et la montra à l'homme.

\- Cette fille, elle est venue ici?

\- Elle est...?

\- Morte, oui. Assassinée pour être exact. Vous l'avez vu ou pas? Elle avait l'une de vos cartes dans son sac.

\- ...Hm, oui je crois. Vers vingt heures, elle buvait des cocktails toute seule au coin du bar.

\- A-t-elle discuté avec un homme châtain ou un homme avec un bonnet?

\- Quoi? Non pas du tout, elle parlait avec l'un de nos habitués. Un type blond qui sent le tabac froid et la vinasse. Il devrait bientôt arriver d'ailleurs.

\- Nous allons l'attendre alors.

Les inspecteurs n'eurent pas le temps de se commander un petit noir pour passer le temps puisque le barman leur indiqua leur homme à peine dix minutes après. Dès qu'il se fut installé en bout de bar, ils se présentèrent à lui, insignes en main. Cette fois ce fut Arthur qui attaqua, sortant son carnet.

\- Déclinez votre identité.

\- François Meunier, trente deux ans, écrivain.

Il ajouta ensuite son adresse, tout était dit d'un ton morne, sans aucune conviction. Une fois tout cela noté, Francis présenta à nouveau la photo de Tara et reposa sa question.

\- Ouais, je l'ai vu. Elle est venue me draguer hier soir.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ouais, répondit-il en ignorant le ton ironique de l'anglais.

\- Combien de temps avez-vous parlé?

\- Jusque vingt-deux heures je crois, elle est partie aux chiottes avec son sac à main et je l'ai pas revu.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez vu un homme aux cheveux châtain ou un homme avec un bonnet traîner près de vous ou d'elle?

Le dénommé François prit une gorgée de son verre de vin premier prix, Francis remarqua alors qu'il avait un tache de vin sur sa chemise, au niveau de la manche.

\- Vous portiez cette chemise hier?

\- Ça fait trois jours que je la traîne.

\- Pourriez-vous nous la laisser pour analyse?

Il les fixa d'un regard vide pendant quelques secondes puis ouvrit sa chemise et l'enleva, la leur donnant. Il portait dessous un t-shirt avec un logo publicitaire à moitié effacé.

\- Je sais pas qui a buté cette fille, c'est triste.

Arthur se garda de dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air triste pour un sou. Ils l'interrogèrent encore un moment puis ils le laissèrent tranquille, ramenant leur butin au labo d'analyses.

Les résultats arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, confirmant qu'il n'y avait bel et bien que le sang de la victime et concernant la chemise, c'était bien du vin. Ils y avaient cependant trouvé un cheveu de Tara, concordant avec le fait qu'elle fut proche de lui à un moment. La sœur était venue identifier le corps et avait demandé si elle pouvait la ramener, Donna avait reçu cet ordre du Padre. Les policiers comprirent à demi-mots qu'il s'agissait davantage du nom d'un mafieux que de leur papa adoré, de toute façon décédé. Une piste à conserver mais son meurtre était bien trop ressemblant aux autres pour être ignoré. Le problème étant qu'ils pataugeaient, ne trouvant aucun indice concernant le type châtain et son acolyte au bonnet. Il y avait cependant une avancée grâce au légiste: les drogues utilisées étaient contrôlées. Si ils trouvaient le fournisseur, ils pourraient peut-être trouver les cinglés découpeurs de jeunes femmes.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, où était-elle? Elle entendait des voix mais sans rien y comprendre, elle ne pouvait tourner la tête, seulement bouger les yeux et respirer difficilement. Tout son corps lui semblait de plomb.

Il mesura scrupuleusement la dose nécessaire dans la seringue puis il lui fit l'injection, s'y prenant de manière si experte que l'aiguille ne laissa pas de traces.

\- C'est bon, je peux m'amuser?

\- Tu es barbare, elles font de si jolies poupées ainsi.

\- Elles veulent nous voler ce qui nous appartient, on s'aide mutuellement à les maîtriser. Et celle-là était carrément dans sa chambre!

La voix de son collègue partait dans des aiguës hystériques. Cette fille n'était en fait que devant la porte mais peu importait. Il caressa sa chevelure soyeuse puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Elle est tout à toi.

L'autre passa près de lui, portant un tablier et des gants mais il savait qu'il finirait couvert de sang malgré tout. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, il s'assit et contempla son collègue à l'œuvre. Sa mallette emplie d'objets chirurgicaux divers et variés étaient d'un brillant oppressant. Il trancha et découpa cette fille du plus bénin au plus cruel mais il savait que la victime mourrait davantage de la perte de sang que de la douleur provoquée, aussi atroce fut-elle. Lui n'aimait pas autant que ça le sang mais il appréciait d'avoir trouvé une personne pour se débarrasser de ces pintades qui lui barraient la route. _Il_ ne serait qu'à lui, _il_ l'avait toujours été. _Il_ était sien, _il_ n'avait pas le choix. Si il le fallait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à le séduire avec un peu de drogue mais il doutait que son collègue soit aussi délicat concernant son partenaire. Celui-ci pourrait fort bien finir en steak haché si il se refusait à lui. Tout en regardant son collègue exercer son assassinat tel un virtuose pratiquant son chef d'œuvre, il réfléchit à comment approcher celui qu'il voulait tant. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en bons termes. Séparés. Il grinça des dents à ce terme, ses doigts se crispant sur ce fichu bonnet qu'il se trimballait pour ne pas se faire repérer. Pour lui ça n'était pas une séparation, une pause tout au plus! Il entendit le bruit humide d'un organe se détachant du corps et il grimaça, l'odeur de chair fraîche emplissant la chambre. Quel manque d'élégance.

Huit heures du matin et un cadavre sur les bras. La police avait été appelée à sept heures quand la femme de ménage était entrée pour nettoyer la chambre puisque les clés avaient été remises au comptoir. Le même carnage. Ils avancèrent prudemment sur la scène de crime, prenant garde à ne pas gêner les divers spécialistes. Ivan était là, les attendant.

\- Même chose.

\- Et merde!

Francis attrapa les notes que lui tendaient le légiste, les parcourant des yeux avant de les donner à Arthur.

\- Ils prennent de l'assurance, Tara et elle sont très rapprochées en dates.

\- Il faudra aller voir Meunier au cas où il aurait déjà vu cette fille aussi. Il connaissait l'une des précédentes en plus de Miss Versacci.

Laissant le soin aux équipes spécialisées de faire leur boulot, ils partirent interroger la femme de ménage puis le tenancier de l'hôtel. Celle-ci était auprès de deux ambulanciers, elle était en état de choc: hébétée et la peau froide. Ils en tirèrent ce qu'ils purent, c'est à dire pas grand chose, puis la laissa partir à l'hôpital. Ils eurent plus de chance avec l'homme, qui avait largement eut le temps de voir ceux ayant commis cette horreur.

\- Ils ont payé en liquide, c'était deux mecs qui semblaient beaux gosses avec une fille bourrée entre eux. Je me suis dit qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

\- Une fille ivre, avec deux hommes et vous n'êtes pas intervenu?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait? Les jeunes s'amusent bien de nos jours.

\- Si elle était en vie, elle aurait pu porter plainte contre vous comme étant complice de son viol.

Arthur avait froidement annoncé les faits et l'air austère de Francis confirmait ses dires. Le mec sembla sur le point de s'évanouir en se rendant compte de sa connerie monumentale mais pas le temps de penser à ça. Le français reparti à l'attaque.

\- Ces hommes, faites nous une description aussi fidèle que possible.

\- Ah euh ouais... Le type au bonnet, il est plus petit que l'autre mais pas beaucoup, un peu comme vous et votre collègue. Sans vous offenser inspecteur, hein.

Arthur fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir offensé et il lui ordonna de poursuivre, laissant son partenaire prendre les notes nécessaires.

\- Il avait les yeux clairs, vraiment, genre gris ou bleu je sais pas trop. Pâle aussi. Ses cheveux je sais pas, le bonnet couvrait tout. L'autre est plus bronzé, il portait de grosses lunettes noires mais y avait un truc bizarre avec ses cheveux.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Une espèce de mèche rebelle qui dépassait de sa coupe.

\- Il était châtain?

\- Ouais.

\- Vous passerez à la gendarmerie pour établir des portraits, ça sera toujours mieux que rien pour retrouver ces salopards.

Ils allaient repartir après les questions habituelles du nom, lieu d'habitation, numéro de téléphone quand il attrapa la manche de Francis, ce dernier le fusillant du regard.

\- J-Je vais pas avoir de problèmes hein? Parce que j'ai laissé cette nana avec ces mecs et qu'elle est... Enfin voilà quoi, vous voyez...

\- Demandez ça à votre conscience.

Le blond se dégagea vivement puis s'éloigna avec Arthur qui réfléchissait aux éléments qu'ils avaient. Francis avait raison, ils prenaient vraiment trop d'assurance. Bientôt toutes les jeunes demoiselles de la ville allaient paniquer. Et elles auraient raison de le faire car eux, la police, n'arrivait pas à arrêter ces salauds! Se sentir aussi impuissant le rendait dingue!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours ça me fait très plaisir !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi

* * *

Ivan avait longuement travaillé sur la drogue en question et elle était réglementée certes, mais pas concernant les humains. Elle était pour les animaux. Le curare servait principalement pour la vivisection des animaux dans les laboratoires, fonctionnant de cette manière: le poison paralysait totalement les bêtes sans procurer d'analgésie. Au contraire, il avait pour effet d'augmenter la sensibilité et de rendre les expériences plus horribles. Autrement dit, les animaux sentaient tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Les bêtes paralysées ne pouvant bouger tout en restant tout à fait conscientes. De fait, elles ressentaient toutes les souffrances atroces qui leurs étaient infligées. Ce n'était donc pas dans les facs de médecine, les hôpitaux ou les pharmacies qu'il fallait chercher mais davantage dans les laboratoires de test. Il fit remonter l'information jusqu'aux inspecteurs. Il avait beau être légiste, scientifique et tout ce qui s'en suit, il avait vu des horreurs mais ce genre de lecture le débectait malgré tout. La Sainte science de la médecine avait malheureusement, beaucoup de victimes à son actif.

La piste concernant François Meunier n'était qu'à moitié valable puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les autres victimes. Elles étaient donc liées à quelqu'un d'autre mais qui? Ils avaient distribués les portraits robots obtenus via le tenancier de l'hôtel à tous les commissariats et gendarmeries des alentours, afin de maximiser leurs chances. Désormais munis d'une liste des laboratoires pratiquant des expériences sur des animaux dans le secteur, les voilà partis pour aller vérifier si des stocks ne manquaient pas. La brigade des stupéfiants ayant été mit au parfum afin qu'ils chassent de leur coté, au cas où une filière de ce genre serait connue dans leur secteur d'activités. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient sur l'autoroute, Arthur lança une vanne à son collègue, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient des cernes noires et une tronche de six pieds de long à cause de cette affaire.

\- Je trouve que Meunier te ressemble beaucoup.

\- Tu rigoles?! Il a les cheveux filasses, le teint fadasse et il pue la vinasse!

\- Jolie suite de rimes en -asse. Je savais que tu aimais le cul mais à ce point...

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Francis ne se mette à pouffer bêtement, comprenant la blague de l'autre. Asse/ass, en effet, bien trouvé.

\- Pour en revenir à lui, je ne lui ressemble certainement pas!

\- Bon, une version de toi dépressive et alcoolique.

\- J'ose espérer ne jamais tomber si bas!

La conversation resta alors badine, leur permettant de souffler un peu pendant le temps du trajet, la route leur étant gentiment indiquée par le GPS fournit avec la voiture de fonction. L'affaire des tueurs de femmes faisait grosse presse et l'inquiétude gagnait la ville, sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire grand chose malgré la pression du procureur Wang. Ils aimeraient bien la voir à leur place tient! Chun Yan de son petit nom, également la compagne de leur médecin légiste, ne payait peut-être pas de mine à première vue mais en vérité, nul ne voulait subir sa colère. Et le fait que la police patauge autant dans une affaire aussi suivie par le public et les médias ne lui convenait pas. Cela leur donnait mauvaise image. Certes mais qu'y pouvaient-ils? Au moins, ils avaient une piste solide grâce à son copain, merci à lui, et à son équipe.

Gilbert buvait lentement sa bière, affalé au bar de son «beau-frère» car lui et Arthur n'étaient pas mariés, ils ne vivaient même pas ensembles pour le moment. Ils voyaient leurs compagnons respectifs en coup de vent ces derniers jours et en fait, Gil encore moins que Allistor.

\- Putain d'enquête de merde...

\- J'espère que t'es plus poli avec les mômes, commenta le roux en essuyant des verres à vin.

\- Je suis un directeur de garderie exemplaire! Ils m'adorent.

\- C'est sans doute vrai.

Après tout, Gilbert arrivait à se faire tenir tranquille Peter, le petit cousin terrible de la famille Kirkland. Le bar était plutôt tranquille lui aussi ce soir, des clients mais calmes, pas de réel chahut. C'était la fin de soirée enfin nuit, dans une heure, il faudra fermer. Pas inquiets sur le fait de rentrer tard, on était samedi. Arthur avait dit qu'il rentrerait directement chez lui après être parti à une heure indue de son bureau et Francis savait que Alli bossait tard les vendredis et samedis soirs. Il fermait le rideau à 2h du matin. Plus loin, un grand blond super baraqué avec un accent allemand draguait une petite asiatique fort jolie. Visiblement, y en avait un qui allait chopper ce soir! Non pas que Gilbert voulait draguer ou se faire accoster mais il se sentait un poil délaissé. Sortir avec un flic n'était jamais une sinécure en soit mais d'habitude, ils arrivaient à se trouver du temps entre eux. Mais là rien, nada, quechi! Quand il voyait Arthur, il était ronchon ou trop fatigué pour quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe qui lui manquait, c'était simplement un contact, un mot plus gentil. De l'affection quoi.

\- On dirait que tu as l'alcool triste.

Il releva les yeux pour mieux voir Allistor qui secouait l'un de ces machins à cocktails. Il savait le nom mais l'avait momentanément oublié.

\- T'as pas idée d'à quel point parfois...

\- La vie n'est pas toujours facile.

\- Ça fait parti de ta formation de barman de répondre des trucs débiles comme ça?

\- Oui et non. T'es rond comme une queue de pelle, tu peux pas rentrer dans cet état.

\- Ouais, j'suppose que t'as raison.

\- Attends que je ferme, je te déposerais.

\- Merci Alli.

Le grand roux lui fit un petit sourire en coin, celui que Francis adorait. D'ailleurs Gilbert remarqua que dans le fond, sur la vitrine, était collée une photo d'eux quatre. Lui qui tenait par l'épaule un Arthur un peu éméché et Allistor qui tenait Francis par la taille, ce dernier prenant la photo. Devant eux se trouvait un gâteau avec des bougies. Cette photo datait d'avril dernier, les vingt-sept ans d'Arthur. Lui-même avait trente-deux ans, comme Francis, et Allistor trente-cinq. Le monde tournait et leurs horloges avec lui. Ah Arthur, si ronchon mais si mignon quand il le voulait. Si inquiet de tout et tout le monde. Qui pourrait croire au premier abord que l'ex membre de Scotland Yard était une telle crème à l'intérieur? La tête dure mais le cœur tendre. Un peu comme lui finalement. Gilbert était entré dans l'armée à dix-huit ans et il s'y sentait plutôt bien en fait mais il n'y resta que deux ans, son père étant décédé, son petit frère avait besoin de lui, un adorable gamin âgé de douze ans. L'armée lui avait payé sa reconversion, comme souvent, et il passa alors son CAP petite enfance et puériculture, trouvant une place dans la garderie du coin, lui permettant d'avoir un revenu et un emploi stable pour élever Ludwig. Et il pouvait se targuer d'avoir admirablement réussit. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Lutz, comme il aimait l'appeler, était un ingénieur bien placé et lancé dans la vie. Gilbert avait monté les échelons et il était devenu directeur à la place de l'ancienne, partie à la retraite, il y avait trois ans de cela déjà. Leurs vies étaient bien huilées et tout se passait bien. Lui et Ludwig n'avait pas la même mère mais ça ne les avait jamais dérangé, de toute façon, ils n'avaient connu que leur père. Et l'un l'autre.

\- Eh Alli... Tu crois que ton frère m'aime encore?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir te voir sinon.

\- Ouais...

Allistor déposa alors un verre d'eau devant l'autre, refusant de lui servir plus d'alcool. Gilbert ne protesta pas. Il avait l'alcool triste en effet, cela faisait ressortir ce coté de lui perpétuellement anxieux d'être seul, abandonné. Et l'absence récurrente de son compagnon ne l'aidait pas. Il était profondément anxieux de ce genre de choses, angoissé sous son apparence je m'en foutiste. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il suffisait de le connaître un peu pour le savoir.

L'heure tourna et finalement, Allistor ferma son bar «Scotts and Roses» congédiant les employés et les derniers clients. Gilbert dormait à moitié déjà, affalé du coté passager de sa voiture de collection. Une Morgan de 1984, bleu scintillant, 5 vitesses, un moteur de 1800 cm3, pas de conduite assistée évidemment. Alors qu'il montait en voiture, il vit le grand baraqué partir avec la donzelle, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils s'étaient lourdement dragués et il était clair que ça allait porter ses fruits. Grand bien leur fasse. En attendant, lui, il avait un beau frère sacrément torché à ramener chez lui. D'ailleurs, il avait la flemme de conduire jusque chez Gilbert, autant le déposer chez eux dans la chambre d'amis. Francis ne s'en rendrait sans doute pas compte, crevé de sa journée. Allistor ignorait qu'en faisant cela, ce qu'il pensait être une bonne action, il allait créer une tension supplémentaire entre Gilbert et son petit frère. En effet, Arthur était chez le directeur de garderie, attendant que son homme rentre à la maison et le harcelant de messages pour savoir pourquoi il n'était toujours pas rentré à une heure si tardive.

Francis était occupé sur son ordinateur, passant en revue les différents employés des labos qu'ils avaient été visité, à la recherche de quelqu'un de potentiellement suspect. Aucun vol n'avait été déclaré et les stocks semblaient normaux également, autant dire que leurs assassins avaient l'air de sortir de nulle part. Les avis de recherches ne donnaient rien non plus mais ceux-ci étaient extrêmement vagues. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'étaient les cadavres de ces femmes plus maltraitées que des cobayes... Il songea d'ailleurs que leurs investigations feraient bondir plus d'une association de protection animalière. Et il ne pourrait les contrarier. Fourbu, il se leva pour aller se chercher un café à la machine de la gendarmerie. Il y trouva Arthur et sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il enfourna ses pièces de monnaie dans la machine puis tapa le code pour obtenir un café caramel.

\- J'ai attendu Gilbert samedi soir, toute la nuit. Il n'est rentré que dimanche dans la journée d'après lui.

\- Ah, oui. Il a dormit chez nous parce qu'il était ivre.

Arthur marmonna quelque chose, une injure peut-être, que Francis préféra ignorer. A la place il touilla minutieusement son café.

\- Écoute, ne lui en veut pas. Alli pensait bien faire.

\- Si mon frère s'occupait de son cul aussi!

Quelques collègues leur jetèrent des coups d'œil alors il baissa la voix, embarrassé. Il ne s'était pas ouvertement disputé avec son compagnon mais Arthur était d'une nature jalouse et Gilbert le savait. Bien que dans la situation en cause, il n'eut absolument rien à se reprocher. Préférant ne pas continuer d'étaler sa vie privée sur son lieu de travail, il préféra parler de leur enquête. Bien que «préférer» soit un grand mot quand il s'agissait de discuter d'atrocités. Ils échangèrent leurs informations, leurs pistes de réflexion et les éventuelles nouveautés du coté de la brigade des stups et de leurs diverses équipes scientifiques. Ils avaient également enquêté du coté de François Meunier, étant donné qu'il avait eut des actions avec plusieurs victimes, deux en fait. Mais rien de spécial n'en ressortit, à leur grand damne. Cet homme tenait davantage de l'épave vivante mais n'apportait rien de nouveau à leur affaire. Ils le gardaient cependant sous le coude, car la police n'était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, sans pour autant rester focalisés dessus au risque de louper des éléments essentiels. La chasse était encore pleinement ouverte et malheureusement, extrêmement vaste.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour la review **Eleonore Kyubi** mais sache que si la description ne colle pas aux persos auxquels tu penses c'est sûrement parce que tu t'es trompée 3

Pour ce chapitre on est davantage du coté de nos psychopathes adorés. Enjoy!

* * *

Il remplit consciencieusement la seringue, sifflotant tranquillement. A coté de lui, une femme allongée sur un lit d'un motel miteux, du genre Formule 1 avec des cafards. Son acolyte était pressé et particulièrement venimeux ce soir. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants de larmes mais elle ne pouvait parler ni bouger.

\- Tu sais, coucher avec ce mec a été l'erreur de ta vie. Mademoiselle... quel est ton nom déjà?

De sa main ne tenant pas la seringue, il farfouilla dans le sac à main et en sortit le portefeuille de la jeune femme.

\- Ah, mademoiselle Akane Honda. Venue en France pour un échange Erasmus ou quelque chose du genre je suppose, d'après ta carte étudiante. Mourir à vingt-deux ans, c'est quand même triste.

Il haussa les épaules et jeta le portefeuille dans le sac, d'une façon nonchalante. Il lui assura que lui-même n'avait rien contre elle mais l'autre... Ah Dieu qu'il était remonté! Lui au moins courait après son «ex», puisqu'il ne comptait pas laisser la situation ainsi, mais l'autre n'avait encore jamais ne serait-ce que touché la cible de son cœur. Ce qui rendait sa haine envers celles qui y parvenaient brûlante. Il comprenait cette jalousie, son Amour ne cessait de se faire tourner autour par des nanas ne méritant nullement son attention. Il planta l'aiguille fine dans la veine adéquate et poussa lentement, jusqu'à vider la seringue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que d'aider son stupide cousin vegan à foutre la merde dans un laboratoire faisant leurs tests sur des animaux l'aiderait à trouver une drogue si intéressante. C'était pour une affaire de cosmétiques ou il ne savait quoi. Son frère étant occupé à une course de moto ce jour là, il l'avait saoulé pour qu'il l'accompagne à sa manif. Une manif à coups de batte à clous mais ça n'était qu'un détail. Lui en avait profité pour regarder ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères et le curare lui avait donné envie d'essayer. Puis l'autre taré avait commencé à éprouver de sérieuses envies de meurtres et il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient faire affaire ensemble. Leur collaboration se passait plutôt bien. Il se pencha vers Akane qui ne pouvait que fixer ces deux yeux si bleu, tellement bleu alors qu'il souriait tel un ange à la beauté démoniaque.

\- Je suis désolé, je l'entend arriver. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'ai besoin de lui pour me débarrasser de mes propres parasites.

La porte claqua et un homme brun entra, vociférant de tout son être avant de se taire, fixant la jeune femme. Il demanda d'une voix calme, contrastant avec son ton excité précédent, si elle était prête et il lui répondit que oui. Peu après, il était affairé à son carnage avec un air aussi concentré qu'extatique. Le bruit humide du corps farfouillé en interne fini par être interrompu par la voix de Katy Perry. Son collègue le réprimanda de le perturber alors il enfila son bonnet et sorti de la chambre, allant parler dans la nuit. Au bout du fil, il entendit la voix de son aimé et s'en sentit tout excité. Dommage que ça ne fut que pour le réprimander et non pour lui dire de revenir dans son lit mais même ça, ça le rendait tout chose. Ah comme il lui manquait!

A force de fouiller, ils tombèrent sur la piste d'un laboratoire détruit lors d'une manifestation pro animaux qui avait mal tourné quelques temps auparavant, presque un an. Les meurtres n'avaient commencé que depuis deux mois mais ça pourrait coller. L'institut n'était plus inscrit sur la liste et ils étaient donc passés à coté au début. Une erreur heureusement vite réparée. Francis et Arthur se rendirent donc dans les nouveaux locaux de l'ancien directeur de l'endroit. Ce dernier les accueillit plutôt froidement mais ça ne les découragea nullement, habitué à ce genre de réaction face à la police. Les inspecteurs s'assirent sur les fauteuils désignés et immédiatement, l'homme prit la parole.

\- Nos installations étaient parfaitement légales et contrôlées par les autorités sanitaires. Ces sauvages sont entrés de force et ont tout saccagé, blessant au passage le personnel de sécurité et scientifique.

\- La plupart ont été arrêté et condamnés, statua Francis après avoir relu ses notes.

\- La plupart mais pas tous. Des substances ont été subtilisé, des animaux relâchés, des mois de recherches effacés. Un complet désastre pour notre filiale.

\- Et cela ne vous a pas donné envie de changer vos méthodes?

\- Non monsieur Kirkland, nullement. Notre ligne directoriale n'a pas été ébranlée par ce mouvement violent.

\- La méthode n'était pas la bonne mais le message ne vous atteint-il pas?

\- Ce que nous faisons est parfaitement légal, insista l'homme avec un regard froid.

Ils comprirent que ça ne servait à rien de parler davantage sur le traitement des bêtes dans ces salles d'expérience. Il était hermétique à toutes réflexions. Ce qu'il faisait était légal donc il n'avait pas à se remettre en question. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas là pour donner leur avis personnel concernant les expériences sur les animaux, quelle que soit la méthode utilisée. Et encore moins si tout était fait dans le respect des limites légales et sanitaires.

\- Vous pourriez nous fournir une liste des substances volées, leurs noms ainsi que les quantités?

\- Que cherchez-vous précisément?

\- Du curare.

L'homme hocha la tête puis appuya sur un bouton de son bureau, ordonnant à sa secrétaire de chercher les données que réclamait la police. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de l'affaire le temps que la jeune femme puisse réunir les informations puis elle vint leur apporter, ainsi que du café, qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Les documents en main, ils repartirent vers leurs propres locaux. Pour l'instant aucune disparition ni aucun corps n'avait été signalé. Dans ce genre de situation, ils étaient partagés entre espérer qu'il n'y eut plus de victimes pour la sécurité publique mais également qu'il y en ait une dans l'espoir de pistes solides pour chopper ces timbrés, pour la sécurité publique également. Mais à choisir, aucune autre femme sacrifiée était tout de même préférable. Leur devoir était de protéger et non d'espérer une mort pour faire leur boulot. Plus vite ils attraperont ces salauds, plus vite la population serait tranquille. Et la procureure Chun Yan Wang cesserait enfin de leur hurler dans les oreilles qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. Comme si ils ne le savaient pas eux mêmes!

L'éditrice de François Meunier souffla, exaspérée. Gisèle Ducruet hésitait sans cesse entre remercier son patron et le haïr pour lui avoir refilé cet écrivain. Le remercier car il rapportait un sacré paquet de fric et de notoriété avec ses bouquins pourtant déprimants comme la pluie et le haïr car l'auteur avait une personnalité assez exécrable et sans cesse en retard pour les délais. Elle lui avait pourtant assigné une aide personnelle pour gérer sa maison, habituellement dans un état assez piteux. Plutôt que de rappeler Meunier, elle téléphona à l'aide en question, histoire que l'employé fasse son job.

La sonnette de la porte retentit mais il ne bougea pas de son lit. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ses volets étaient hermétiquement clos, comme souvent et son réveil était explosé par terre depuis plusieurs jours. Dans la chambre régnait l'odeur de la cigarette et du vin de mauvaise qualité ayant prit la chaleur. Le bruit strident cessa et il se détendit, s'étalant en étoile de mer dans son lit. Sa paix ne dura pas longtemps, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrant violemment alors que la lumière du plafonnier éclatait ses yeux pourtant toujours fermés.

\- François debout! Tu as plein de choses à faire et je suis ravi de pouvoir t'y aider!

Il ne fit pas l'effort d'écouter davantage, l'autre continuant de bavasser tout en ouvrant les volets puis éteignit la lumière, commençant ensuite à s'agiter pour ranger tout ce qui pouvait traîner par terre. Ses yeux gonflés de fatigue s'ouvrirent péniblement et sa main lourde tâta son lit et sa table de chevet jusqu'à trouver une cigarette et un briquet. Il inhala une bouffée de fumée et se sentit un peu mieux. L'autre papotait joyeusement tout en farfouillant dans son tiroir à caleçons.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Je prépare tes vêtements Sweetie. Tu veux que je te frotte le dos sous la douche?

\- Nan, va faire à bouffer ça sera plus utile. Et rajoute pas du sucre partout j'ai horreur de ça tu le sais.

Le rouquin fit la moue mais François l'ignora. Il se leva dans sa glorieuse nudité, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'imaginait pas le regard brûlant qui se posait sur lui. La porte de la salle de bain le sépara de son aide de maison et par sécurité, il vérifia le verrou.

\- Faut vraiment que je dise à Gisèle de trouver quelqu'un d'autre... marmonna-t-il en finissant sa clope et soupirant ensuite du bonheur simple de pisser au réveil.

Enfin habillé, il constata que sa maison était déjà bien plus propre et lumineuse que d'habitude. Il s'assit à table, recouverte d'une nappe rose totalement inconnue, et comme par magie, son petit déjeuner apparu devant lui. Un café noir, deux tartines beurrées et recouvertes d'une fine couche de confiture d'orange amère. Le journal du jour lui fut tendu avec un sourire mielleux. Seul le journal l'intéressa vaguement. Oliver fut déçu mais ne se démonta pas. Son Amour refusait de le voir depuis plusieurs jours, presque semaines, alors quand Gisèle l'avait appelé, il avait accouru avec une joie indéfectible. Laissant l'écrivain se sustenter de sa délicieuse cuisine, le repas de midi mijotait tranquillement d'ailleurs, il continua de ranger la maison avec une fièvre frivole. Enfin il passait du temps avec lui, rien qu'eux deux dans ce lieu emplit de son odeur et de ses affaires... Oliver retint un petit rire extatique, François n'aimait pas l'entendre rire sans raisons. Se plier à tout ses ordres ne le dérangeait pas, même au lit... Le rouquin sentit qu'il commençait à bander en se rappelant de leurs nuits et il s'enjoignit au calme bien que difficilement. La frustration et l'abstinence n'étaient pas ses points forts. Peut-être qu'il repartirait ce soir avec un vêtement ou deux... François ne fera pas la différence. Un large sourire fendit son visage.

Il y avait du sang partout et son partenaire s'était tiré ce matin très tôt en chantonnant qu'il allait voir son mec. Désabusé, il s'était rendu présentable et était partit payer au comptoir afin de réserver la chambre plus longtemps. Il aurait pu se barrer mais il ignorait ce que l'autre avait pu prévoir. Cependant ça commencerait vite à puer. Autant littéralement que dans l'idée de leur situation.

\- C'est pas juste qu'il puisse voir son mec et moi non...

D'accord, concrètement, il n'avait même jamais parlé à son soupirant, son Prince Charmant. Et alors? Il était à lui. Il le sentait. Le Destin les avait fait se croiser dans les couloirs de ce colloque commercial. Si beau, si grand, si musclé... Son cœur avait battu plus fort, son cerveau s'était déconnecté de ce que son frère lui racontait et son sexe avait réagit avec ferveur. Son être entier absorbé par ce seul être. En revenant dans la chambre, il s'assit sur la chaise et contempla son œuvre, déjà capturée par son appareil photo. Il aimait les garder avec lui, elles étaient des tableaux, des œuvres d'art dédiées à l'homme qu'il aimait. Une preuve de son amour débordant pour lui. Un amour fou.

\- On dit toujours que l'amour n'a pas de limites... Et les lois ne sont que des conventions sociales, en vérité, rien ne nous empêche de tuer. Comme des rats qui nous dérangent ou des insectes qui ne sied pas notre vue...

Son frère, aîné de peu, lui disait souvent qu'il avait la mauvaise manie de parler seul. C'était sans doute vrai. Cependant, mieux valait parler seul que de parler à un interlocuteur stupide. Il détestait les gens stupides. Son acolyte avait l'air idiot au premier abord avec son sourire niais mais une fois la façade dégagée, il était beaucoup plus sombre et manipulateur. Et jaloux comme un pou. Ce détail, lui-même ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Son regard sévère se posa de nouveau sur le cadavre et un sourire se forma sur sa bouche joliment dessinée. Nue et couverte de sang, quelques uns de ses organes étant au frais afin de servir à d'autres... La voilà enfin devenue utile!

La porte s'ouvrit tard le soir et il reconnu son partenaire de crime. Ils s'organisèrent comme d'habitude pendant la nuit et au matin, ils étaient partis. Bien avant une quelconque femme de ménage ou vérification du propriétaire, la clé étant laissée en évidence sur le comptoir de l'hôtel. Dans la voiture du brun qu'ils utilisaient pour revenir sur leur secteur de vie, se trouvait son nécessaire d'artiste ainsi que ce qu'il avait glané sur Akane, prêt à les refourguer à ses connaissances dans le domaine. Avec celle-ci, il avait décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Je vais bientôt être à court de curare tu sais.

Enfin il avait cessé de babiller sur son foutu ex pour aborder un sujet important.

\- Je vais voir si mes amis peuvent en trouver.

\- Ils ont l'air performants.

\- Ils ont tout intérêt à l'être. Mais toi, plus jamais tu me fais le coup de me laisser en plan.

La voix était calme. Il était bien plus dangereux calme qu'excité bizarrement. Il déglutit puis hocha la tête.

\- Désolé, j'avais trop envie de saisir l'occasion. Tu ferais pareil si il te disait de venir.

L'autre s'adoucit momentanément. Il rêverait en effet que l'occasion se présente.

* * *

Akane = 2P!Nyo!Japan

Gisèle = 2P!Monaco


End file.
